My Online Rockstar
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella 18 year old who is about to finish high school.Troy Bolton 21 world known popstar both enter there information into a site called Soulmates.Gabriella for a laugh. Troy because he is searching.Little do they know there are destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 1**

**Name: Gabriella Maria Rosina Layla Isabel Montez**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: 14th May 1993**

**Height: 5'3**

**Favourite Food: Chicken, Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza**

**Favourite Drink: Chocolate Milkshake or Diet Coke**

**Favourite Book: Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet and Twilight saga**

**Favourite Film: The A Team and Morning Glory**

**Location: Albuquerque**

**Language: English, Spanish, Irish and Filipino**

**Hobbies: Science, Maths, Reading, Writing, Ice skating, rollerblading and dancing, hanging with friends, going out to the movies or for dinner or almost anything.**

**Interested in: Men**

**Qualities looking for: Smart, sense of humour, good looking, dark hair, sweet, caring and romantic. **

**Why did you sign up of this website: It was a dare but I am I looking more someone yes.**

"**There you go girls I'm signed to up to Soulmates," laughs Gabriella**

**Gabriella is at a sleepover at her house with her friends Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay. There playing truth or dare and Gabriella's dare is to sign up on a popular match making site Soul mates.**

**Meanwhile across the country rockstar/popstar Troy Bolton for the band Rebound has just done the same thing but not as a dare because he wants to find someone and he wants them to like him for him and not just want his money or to use his popularity.**

**Name: Troy Bolton**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: 15th March 1990**

**Height: 5'6**

**Favourite Food: Pizza (any)**

**Favourite Drink: Diet Coke**

**Favourite Book: **

**Favourite Film: The A Team**

**Location: New York**

**Language: English**

**Hobbies: Music**

**Interested in: Women**

**Qualities looking for: Smart, sense of humour, good looking, dark hair, understanding.**

**Why did you sign up of this website: I'm looking for someone who understands the real me and is with me because they want me and not just my popularity or money.**

**Little do they know there are destined to be together.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Gabriella 18 year old who has just finishes high school. Troy Bolton 21 world known popstar both enter there information into a site called Soulmates. Gabriella for a laugh. Troy because he is searching. Little do they know there are destined to be together.**

**Chapter 2**

_**T Bolton: Hey again. How was your day?**_

_**Gabby: Hey. Boring as usual. You?**_

_**T Bolton: Ok**_

_**Gabby: How's life in the music business**_

_**T Bolton: Ok**_

_**Gabby: Meet anyone famous**_

_**T Bolton: We've been talking for a week now you know I won't tell you**_

_**Gabby: I really want to know your name**_

_**T Bolton: Hey I don't even know your full name**_

_**Gabby: Gabriella**_

_**T Bolton: Gabriella huh. Anyone ever call you Brie?**_

_**Gabby: No but I like it. So now you know my name. Yours?**_

_**T Bolton: Do you have any pets you haven't told me**_

_**Gabby: Dog called Sally. Your trying to change the subject**_

_**T Bolton: I really don't want to tell you. I told you**_

_**Gabby: Only if it goes somewhere**_

_**T Bolton: Yeah **_

_**Gabby: You know your name gives you away**_

_**T Bolton: I could be a fan posing as him**_

_**Gabby: Don't think you are I think you're the genuine article**_

_**T Bolton: Skype?**_

_**Gabby: I don't know**_

_**T Bolton: You know me we have talked 14 times this week without fail morning and evening**_

_**Gabby: I don't know I'm I don't feel comfortable with that**_

_**T Bolton: Ok it's fine**_

_**Gabby: Sorry**_

_**T Bolton: It's ok**_

_**Gabby: Really?**_

_**T Bolton: Yeah**_

_**Gabby: No awkward tension**_

_**T Bolton: None what so ever**_

_**Gabby: Good so what were we talking about**_

_**T Bolton: You thinking I am who you think you are**_

_**Gabby: So we haven't talked about this but do you have a girlfriend**_

_**T Bolton: No**_

_**Gabby: Boyfriend?**_

_**T Bolton: NO but I have fallen for the girl at the other end of the computer**_

_**T Bolton: Gabriella**_

_**T Bolton: Gabriella you there**_

_**Gabby: I gotta go**_

_**T Bolton: Please don't**_

_**Gabby has signed off.**_

_**At the other end of the connection Troy Bolton groans and rests his head in his hands wondering if he has scared the only girl who understood him away.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Gabriella 18 year old who has just finishes high school. Troy Bolton 21 world known popstar both enter there information into a site called Soulmates. Gabriella for a laugh. Troy because he is searching. Little do they know there are destined to be together.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Weeks go by with no connection or communication. Until one afternoon.**_

_**Gabby: Hey**_

_**T Bolton: Hey**_

_**Gabby: Can we just forget about that thing?**_

_**T Bolton: Yeah**_

_**Troy wants to regain his friendship with Gabriella and in order to do this he is not going to pursue his romantic feelings for Gabriella. Not yet anyway.**_

_**Gabby: So what you been up to**_

_**T Bolton: Not much you**_

_**Gabby: School ugh**_

_**T Bolton: Be out of there soon won't you**_

_**Gabby: Yeah**_

_**T Bolton: How long?**_

_**Gabby: 8 months**_

_**T Bolton: Then what you going to do  
>Gabby: Stanford<strong>_

_**T Bolton: To do?**_

_**Gabby: Not sure I have a lot of things going though my head journalist, chef and surgeon.**_

_**T Bolton: Woah you got some options there**_

_**Gabby: Yep**_

_**T Bolton: So other than wanting to get out of school what's up with you**_

_**Gabby: Nothing**_

_**T Bolton: I've been talking to you for weeks I know when nothing is nothing and nothing is something**_

_**Gabby: Troy drop it**_

_**What Troy doesn't is he's right the nothing isn't nothing it's something and it's bullying.**_

_**Gabriella Montez was a victim, a victim of bullying for one Santana Marchez head cheerleader at East High.**_

_**Gabriella is a geek which means, she is the bottom of the high school food chain a no body and Santana took every opportunity to remind her.**_

_**T Bolton: Gabriella you there**_

_**Gabby: Gotta go**_

_**T Bolton: Ok talk soon**_

_**As Gabriella logs off she leaves behind a series of letters and numbers which Troy is pretty sure is her email address.**_

_**Over the next few weeks Troy and Gabriella get to know each other via emails.**_

_**And they can both tell their going to be friends for a long, long time.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on  ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 4**

The phone rang, she was walking down the hall, the crowed hall. She knew who it was. It was Troy and she couldn't answer it here. Not unless she wanted everyone to know she knew the Troy Bolton superstar sensation.

Seconds after the call got off, it started again this time Gabriella was in her secret spot, the garden roof. Here she had the privacy to answer.

"Hey," she answers

"I tried phoning before," says Troy  
>"Was in the hall," explains Gabriella<p>

"Rebound are going on tour," says Troy

"Cool asks Gabriella

"Only this is one it's a world tour, Asia, Europe, Australia, North and South America, Canada, Africa, it's going to be like 6 months and our last one is in New York were we are all from and it would really mean a lot to me if you could come," says Troy

"In 6 months time?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah," says Troy

"Your going to towns that have massive arenas?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah," says Troy

"Have fun," says Gabriella

"But the other thing is we won't be able to communicate all the time," says Troy

"Going to miss me popstar?" asks Gabriella

"Troy," says a voice

"You needed?" asks Gabriella

However Troy doesn't hear Gabriella. But Gabriella can hear them talking about the tour.

Just as she is about to hang up Troy comes back on the line.

"Gabs were do you live?" asks Troy

"Huh?" asks Gabriella

"Were do you live I want your town to be on the venue list," says Troy

"It's on my profile Albuquerque," says Gabriella

"Right well that's my hometown so it's always on," says Troy

"You saying you want to meet me wildcat?" asks Gabriella

"I do indeed," says Troy "Hey I have to go to a meeting now," he adds "So,"

"Well I have class," says Gabriella "So" she mimics him

"Talk later," says Troy

"Defo," smiles Gabriella

As Gabriella hangs up she can hear Troy's band mates teasing him about Gabriella saying things like troy's got a crush.

But he's Troy Bolton he can have any girl he wanted. He wouldn't have a crush on her? Would he?

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**I have an original story on ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 5**

The screaming, the music, the signs, the girls, the fans and the band everyone was waiting for Rebound.

Gabriella was at her first ever Rebound concert, with backstage pass in hand. Nerves bubbling in her stomach, nerves that would still be there after the 2 hour concert until she came if she came face to face with her online rockstar.

She wasn't sure if she was going to go though with it or not.

"How did you afford tickets to here geek?" asks a voice

Gabriella turns around to see Santana Marchez or Satan as Gabriella liked to think of her.

Glancing at her Gabriella noticed Santana didn't have a backstage pass so now seemed like the time to put hers to good use.

"Toodles," smiles Gabriella and turns and walks off.

"Hey geek I'm talking to you," shouts Santana

Gabriella showed her pass to the guards and she was let though. Once though she turned and waved at Santana and strode off leaving the Satan with steam pouring out of her horns.

As she soaked up the atmosphere as she wander around backstage Gabriella observed the crew rushing about and setting up. As the opening act finished, Rebound came out of their dressing rooms.

As they were walking towards the stage. Troy froze as he saw the unfamiliar brunette stood gazing around.

So seconds before they were announced and Troy wasn't ready to go on stage. His eyes were locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Troy do you can hook up with the chick later," calls Chad

Troy sends an apologetic face the brunette's way and jogs onstage with the guys as their new single Hall of Fame starts to play.

Gabriella stays backstage watching. But when the concert finished she was no where to be found.

Since Rebound were staying in Albuquerque, Troy knew he could message Gabriella and see if she would meet him the next day, more privately since she was obviously shy.

Wanna meet tomorrow

So place quieter

T

You saw me tonight

G

Were the you the beauty with the brown hair backstage

T

I have brown hair but I wouldn't call myself a beauty

G

I thought it might be you. Please ignore what Chad said.

T

I will

G

So tomorrow

T

I'll let you know

G

With that Gabriella switched off her phone and rolled over in her bed to go sleep.

Meanwhile Troy flopped back on his bed in the hotel this beauty was getting under his skin, she was invading his thoughts but he didn't mind.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**I have an original story on ****h**** t t p : / / www . fiction press ~ gabriella somerfield**** please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Am on twitte : / / twitter Brie Somerfield- there is also a link on my profile page.**

**A message to any of you who actually looks at this-I am on temporary hiatus this is only temporary. I am up to my eyeballs in assignments for my Level 3. And I just feel that if I factor updating (at the moment) 33 stories (that includes coming soon) 11 assignments plus 33 chapters a month will feel too much and I'll get even more stressed. Obviously knowing me if I get an idea I'll write it down and I have time write it up. Obviously I will need to have breaks when doing my assignments. Due date to finish course is the 18 Jan but I can do the assignments as quickly or as leisurely as I want shorting the finish date. So as soon as I am finished you should have (fingers crossed) a flood of emails in your inboxes. However when I finish an assignment I will write and post a new chapter.**

**I hope you all wait until I can write again**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**That does mean as soon as this chapter is posted I am back on temporary hiatus until I have finished an assignment.**

**But anyway you don't want to read about me babbling on scroll down from this and read. What are you waiting for.**

**Chapter 6**

A quiet peaceful haven took away in the centre of Albuquerque this place where Gabriella had chosen to meet Troy Bolton.

The quiet tranquil garden was filled with colours flowers beds that acted as a border. With tall trees bordering them and behind this wall of greenery, more flower beds were dotted about. In the centre a small pond with a small willow tree looking over it.

Under there was a bench and that was Troy was to meet Gabriella.

The handing trestles of leaves gave the perfect cover for Gabriella to hide behind before Troy came, giving her time to freak out in head and compose herself.

She fidgeted with the ends of her navy blue cardigan try to make it hang right against her black skinny jeans and her cream top.

"Meeting someone?" asks a voice

Gabriella turns her head and jumps. There stood against the trunk of the willow was Troy Bolton.

"Sorry if I scared you," he says coming forward his hand outstretched in a peace offering.

As Gabriella shakes his hand she collects herself thinking of something to say. She observes him taking in his black baggy jeans, his bright blue t-shirt, his white sneakers and finished off with his traded mark leather jacket.

"Hey," she finally says

"Hey was staring to think you were speechless at the sight of me," laughs Troy

"You wish," laughs Gabriella sitting down

Troy sits next to her and after a few minutes of silence they both start to speak.

Finally on deciding who should speak first they launch into conversation discuss their lives, their likes, their dislikes and find a number of things they both love and have in common.

They both hate mushrooms but think they go great with creamy pasta and chicken. Love red onions and spring onions. The Script are Troy's idols and Gabriella loves Danny's haunting voice and lyrics. They both love watching medical programs such as Grey's Anatomy and they are both big lovers of the English sci-fic program Doctor Who.

The one thing they find they don't have in common is their families and school life.

While Troy was popular Gabriella isn't. While Troy has loving parents who are still married. Gabriella has fighting parents who are getting closer and closer to divorce and her mother's constant business trips are the main cause.

They talk for hours and hours until Troy's phone breaks the banter and he stares at it.

"You answer it you dummy," laughs Gabriella trying to imitate Donna Noble from Doctor Who.

Troy presses answers and holds the phone to his ear and then immediately holds the phone away as a torrent of shouting comes from the small device.

Once the shouting has commenced Troy puts the phone to his ear, stands up and walks a few yards away from Gabriella. He talks quietly and Gabriella can't make out who is talking to or what he is saying. So instead of trying to she checks him out and blushes when he catches her.

"That was my manager I need to get my arse back to the tour bus but you're welcome for the ride," says Troy

"Ride to where?" asks Gabriella

"Then next week of concerts while you're on spring break, bring your homework, your laptop, clothes. What do you say?" asks Troy

"I can't wait," smiles Gabriella

It was an once in a life time opportunity and she was going to take it, she didn't know where it would take her but she knew it would be better then her life right now and she couldn't wait to start the journey.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Off hiatus.**

**Chapter 7**

The tour bus was comfy and in the two weeks she stayed on it-with no word from her parents- Gabriella wanted to stay on it forever. Not just because she got to rub shoulders with the biggest boy band out there that was a plus. None of them bothered her accept for Troy. The other's teased Troy about his little school girl but Gabriella nor Troy paid them the slightest bit of attention. Most of all she felt at home on the bus.

While the band was on stage Gabriella would either watch from backstage or take advantage of the quietness on the bus and do her fall break homework or read.

Her and Troy were simply friends with nothing but platonic feelings for each other.

By the end of the fortnight they were best friends. They knew everything about each other. Gabriella knew band's schedule and Troy knew Gabriella's schedule. They shared a bed and every habit you can think of, everything you can think of that you may know about a person they knew it about the other.

However the week was no drawing to a close and Troy was driving Gabriella to the airport she could head back to Albuquerque and get ready to go back to school.

"Gabriella," said Troy as they pulled up outside the airport. "For obvious reasons I can't go into the airport with you,"

"I know," said Gabriella

"But I want to ask you something," said Troy

Gabriella looked at him.

"I said a while ago I'd had fallen for the girl at the other end of the computer," said Troy

Gabriella nodded recalling the conversation.

"I was wondering if you would give us a chance?" asked Troy

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gabriella opened her mouth and gave her answer.

"Yes," said Gabriella

With a their first kiss to come they both leaned in and their lips meet but the moment was quickly over when Troy's phone rang.

"Always the wrong time," muttered Troy

"I'm going to miss my plane," said Gabriella a smile gracing her face

"Yeah see you soon," stressed Troy

"Yeah see you soon," said Gabriella

They shared another kiss and a hug before Gabriella got out of the car to retrive her bag from the boot. She waved and then headed into the airport to head home. With one thought in her head.

"I'm dating Troy Bolton,"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 8**

"Hello," said Troy

"Hey," muttered Gabriella

"Gabriella is there any reason you're phoning me at 3 am in the morning your time and 10 am here," said Troy

"I didn't want my dad to hear," said Gabriella

"You've never done this before Gabriella what's going on?" asked Troy

"I need to get out of here," said Gabriella

"What's going on?" asked Troy

"I just said," said Gabriella

"Gabriella," said Troy

"Mum's and dad have settled it their getting divorced. They had a massive row last night and it all came out. Mum has been sleeping with clients and lawyers all over America. Dad has been sleeping with his secretary. They don't love each other but mum has moved out and doesn't want custody so dad has to have me and he doesn't seem too pleased with it. But I 18 so if I could just move out I'll be ok," explained Gabriella

"Has your dad done anything to you?" asked Troy

"No he's drunk of his head and in bed with Naomi," laughed Gabriella "But I need to get out of here Troy," she said again

"And how do I come into this?" asked Troy

"I'll pay you back I promise but I kinda need money for a plane ticket to come out to where you are," said Gabriella

"How about I send you money to rent an apartment for you to finish school and then we settle the payment," said Troy

"I can go to East High online," said Gabriella "I would like your tour bus to be my home," she added

"Go to sleep and think about it. Call me in the morning and speak to someone about it," said Troy "If you leave there and with all your things then you're leaving your family behind and your friends," added Troy

"I don't care. I can't stay in this god forsaken place," said Gabriella

"Right go to sleep and call me in the morning ok," said Troy

"No," said Gabriella

"Gabriella I will send you some money I promise but not for a plane ticket you need to finish your education," said Troy

"I have money in the bank for college I'll use that," said Gabriella

"Gabriella I want to see you I do but please finish school first properly," said Troy

"Troy please this is important to me if you care about me you'll grant me this request," said Gabriella

"I do care about you of course I do but think out what you're asking. Are you really willingly to give up your normal life to finish you senior year on a tour bus in other country?" asked Troy

"I have 6 months left Troy," said Gabriella "If I work harder enough I can finish it in 3 or 4 months," said Gabriella "All the work will be put online for me," she added

"You'd have to get your parents permission to basically drop out of school," said Troy

"I'm 18 Troy I don't need to," said Gabriella

"Go to sleep and tomorrow go to school and talk to the principal and your friends. And if the principal is happy enough with your decision then phone me and you'll your money within the next week," said Troy

"I can use my own money I just wanted you to know I was going to drop in on you," said Gabriella

"But Brie pack now cuz I reckon you have a big wardrobe and it's all gotten come with you," said Troy

"I think I will rent out an apartment," said Gabriella

"Box up your stuff. I'll text you the address to my place in LA and have it sent there I'll leave message with my apartment manager that it is coming and it can be stored there," said Troy

"Troy you're amazing," said Gabriella

"So I've been told so go to sleep and I'll speak to you later and phone whatever time it is," said Troy

"Goodnight," yawned Gabriella

"Goodnight," smiled Troy

The pair hung up and Gabriella went to sleep while Troy looked around his room on the tour bus knowing in a week it could be all different.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 9**

The next week was hectic. With payments coming to Gabriella from Troy. To boxes going from Albuquerque to LA. To Gabriella coming from Albuquerque and landing in Cardiff airport the town Rebound was due to perform in for two nights.

Gabriella had felt right at home the minute she had stepped back onto the tour bus and the boys had welcomed her with open arms.

Troy had filled them in an the situation and how Gabriella didn't feel comfortable living at home with a drunk father and random women. The boys didn't blame her and welcomed her into their little family like there little sister.

Gabriella had sent a letter to her mother before she had left and left a letter for her father. She hadn't heard a word from either.

However her friends had left her dozen's of messages on her mobile via text and voicemail, on facebook via her wall or inbox and in her email account.

They were all worried and wanted to hear from her.

Troy encouraged her to phone home but everytime she declined. She wanted nothing to do with Albuquerque or the people in it.

When the bus came to a new port of call, Gabriella would get off, stroll around and take some pictures before getting back on the bus and hollering herself up in her room.

However when Gabriella went out the band where always at some publicity event or concert so they didn't know she left the bus. So they thought she stayed on there hidden from the world, from life and this began to get them worried.

When boys got back from there concerts Gabriella was always conked out either on her bed with a book, at her desk with her laptop or on the sofa in front of the TV.

Jason, Ryan, Chad and Troy all tired to talk to her but she gave them simple answers and shut them out. So all Troy could do to offer her comfort was to hold her close and hope that she would snap out of this funk sooner rather then later.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**I do not own I wanna dance with somebody or With ur love**

**The version of I wanna dance with somebody I was using to write this chapter was the glee version and the dance moves Gabriella does are those as on glee.**

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Gabriella moved in the Rebound bus. And she still hasn't snapped out of her funk. She's walking round the bus when no one is on it singing. See Gabriella has a dream, a dream sing and write songs. But she's afraid of rejection from producers and class mates so she has always kept her voice hidden. But know in foreign countries with no one but Rebound who know her she's coming out more. She has written a song and put music to it and is now dancing around the studio on the bus to it working out choreography and singing along.

Clock strikes upon the hour  
>And the sun begins to fade<br>Still enough time to figure out  
>How to chase my blues away<br>I've done alright up till now  
>Its the light of day that shows me how<br>And when the night falls the lonely heart calls

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me

Somebody who somebody who  
>Somebody who loves me<br>Somebody who somebody who  
>To hold me in his arms oh<br>I need a man who'll take a chance  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last<br>So when the night falls  
>My lonely heart calls.<p>

Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<br>Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<p>

Ohhh, ohhh  
>Come on baby, haha<br>Yea  
>Now get with this<p>

Don't you wanna dance  
>With me baby?<br>Don't you wanna dance  
>With me girl?<br>Don't you wanna dance  
>With me baby?<p>

With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
>Don't you wanna dance?<br>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
>Don't you wanna dance?<br>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
>Uh huh. with somebody who loves me<p>

What she didn't know is during her performance Rebound were stood in the door to the studio room watching her. The four boys clap and Gabriella turns around and goes red.

"You have an amazing voice," smiled Troy

The other boys nod their agreement.

"Did you write that yourself?" asked Zeke

Gabriella nodded.

"My girlfriend has talent," smiled Troy

"Will you do it again?" asked Jason

Gabriella shakes her head.

"You're amazing you know that right?" asked Chad

Gabriella blushes and looks down.

Chad, Zeke and Jason leave the room leaving Troy to talk to Gabriella about her talent.

"Chad's right you know you are amazing you have a serious talent and if you want to pursue it you would be sensational," said Troy

"I was just messing around," muttered Gabriella

"That wasn't messing about," said Troy "You've recored the song here you have music and you have moves your not messing about I could see the determantion in your eyes. How long have you been working on this song?" asked Troy

"The past week," muttered Gabriella

"Got any others?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"Can I hear?" asked Troy

Gabriella smiled and hit play on her laptop for Troy to hear what she had so far.

Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum<br>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum<p>

Baby you the best cause you worked me out  
>I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down<br>I'm fighting I don't wanna like it  
>But you know I like it<br>But you know I like it, Like it, Like it

Used to always think I was bulletproof  
>But you got an AK and your blowing through<br>Explosive You don't even know it  
>I want you to know it<br>I want you to know it, know it, know it

All of them other boys can walk away  
>They ain't even in the game<br>Cause they know that you own it  
>You got this swag, you got this attitude<br>Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
>Shining, with ur love<br>Riding, with ur love  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love<br>One hit, with ur love  
>Can't quit, with ur love<br>So sick, but so what  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world<br>With ur love

Everybody wants what I got with you,  
>Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view<br>Inspired Feeling like a million  
>I'm one in a million<br>I'm one in a million, million, million

I ain't even here I'm in outer space  
>Like I'm Venus Your Mars In the Milky Way<br>It's crazy What you're doing to me  
>How you do it to me How you do it to me, to me, to me<p>

All of them other boys can walk away  
>They ain't even in the game<br>Cause they know that you own it  
>You got this swag, You got this attitude<br>Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
>Shining, with ur love<br>Riding, with ur love  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love<br>One hit, with ur love  
>Can't quit, with ur love<br>So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world  
>With ur love<p>

The track gets to hear and it has Gabriella rapping. But she pauses it.

"I don't like this next bit it needs to be a man rapping it," said Gabriella

"Would you like me to give it a go?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded and the duo re recorded the song with Troy rapping in the middle.

[Mike Posner:]  
>You got it yeah, yeah you got it<br>I could slow it down Speed it up  
>How you want it girl All night long<br>And I don't even care If you sing my songs wrong  
>1st date, 1st base<br>2nd date, 2nd base  
>3rd date, you're looking at me funny<br>You got a hard shell But the middle's so yummy

[Cher Lloyd:]  
>Flying Baby I'm shining baby<br>I'm riding with ur love  
>One hit baby I can't quit baby<br>I'm so sick but so what  
>Flying Baby I'm shining baby<br>I'm riding with ur love  
>One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what<p>

Flying, with ur love  
>Shining, with ur love<br>Riding, with ur love  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love<br>One hit, with ur love Can't quit, with ur love  
>So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world<br>With ur love

Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum<br>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
>Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum<p>

As they finish the song Gabriella has a big smile on her face and when they play it back it is exactly how Gabriella wanted it to sound.

"You have talent Miss Montez," said a voice

Gabriella Troy turned round to see Jimmy, Rebound manager watching.

"How long have you been stood there?" asked Troy

"I came on the bus to speak to you guys about your next album. When the boys told me Gabriella was in the studio and she had a serious voice, and I should come and check it out," replied Jimmy

"Yeah well you should listen to her on her own. Do the dance one," said Troy

Gabriella shook her head.

"Brie you are amazing. Just pretend Jimmy and I aren't here like you were doing before when you didn't know the boys and I were watching," said Troy

Gabriella hits play and Jimmy and Troy sit down to watch. But as it gets to the chorus she runs up and grabs Troy making him dance with her. She has all the Rebound boys up on their feet dancing with them not knowing Jimmy is recording the whole thing.

"Well Miss Montez you have some serious moves and a serious voice," said Jimmy

"Thank you," smiled Gabriella

"I'm going to go fly back to LA immediately and see if I can get you a recorded deal," Jimmy smiled

"Are you serious?" asked Gabriella

Jimmy nodded and exited the room and Gabriella well she let out a very big shriek causing the boys to cover their ears. To celebrate Gabriella put I Wanna Dance With Someone on again and started dancing again a massive smile plastered on her face.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 11**

Rebound had finished there tour and now they were heading back to Albuquerque to perform at East High graduation which Gabriella had to attend. Gabriella Montez was now global having written and recorded her entire debut album in the studio on the Rebound bus. Her and Troy were still going strong and about to hit 4 months. And Gabriella had been on the road with them for 3 of those months now she was going to back to place it all began. But this time she wasn't Gabriella Montez the nerd she was Gabriella Montez world renown superstar and girlfriend on Troy Bolton. She didn't know how her friends had reacted to her new career. But she was soon to find out and they were to find out about Troy. They hadn't go public with there relationship yet because the studio and themselves had thought it best not to while Gabriella's career was launched. But even at only 5 months they could see themselves together for a long, long time if not forever.

Gabriella had flown into Albuquerque earlier than Troy to see her friends. She was staying at the in Hilton hotel in one of the penthouse suites the other suite being for Rebound. Her friends were about to come. It was graduation day and Prom she her friends were getting dressed in her suite but had been told to shower at home due to time. But judging from the screams outside Rebound had also touched down in Albuquerque.

5 minutes later Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi had entered the penthouse.  
>"Sorry we were so long Rebound have arrived and it's crazy down there," smiled Taylor<p>

"No worries I know how it is," smiled Gabriella

"Yeah Gabriella Anne Montez how could you not telling us you were taking off across the world to become a superstar with a record company in LA?" asked Sharpay once they had gotten hugs and hellos out of the way.

"It's a long story," sighed Gabriella

"Good or bad?" asked Taylor

"All good just long but defiantly all good," smiled Gabriella her mind thinking of Troy

"I should hope its all good," said a voice from the doorway.

"Troy!" shouted Gabriella leaping from her seat and running into his arms.

"Babe it's been 2 days," laughed Troy

"2 days too long," whispered Gabriella

Troy chuckled and dropped a kiss on Gabriella's head drawing her closer to him.

Behind them Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor had there jaws to the ground. Superstar overnight with superstar boyfriend.

"Babe your friends jaws are on the floor," whispered Troy

Gabriella turned round and giggled before turning back to Troy.

"Are you going to get settled in?" she asked

"Yea unless you want me here for the story telling," chuckled Troy

"If you want," she smiled

"I'll go but these away," said Troy gesturing to his suitcases.

Gabriella turned back to the girls.

"That's Troy freaking Bolton!" exclaimed Sharpay

"He's how I got into the business," smiled Gabriella

"Spill," ordered Taylor

"Well remember that day you guys dared me to sign up that Soul mates?" asked Gabriella

The girls nodded. And Troy came and sat next to her.

And from there Gabriella told the story of how they had meet on that site and how it progressed to meeting Troy under the willow tree. To staying with him for Spring Break to her parents divorcing and her father brining countless women home. To Gabriella phoning Troy telling him she was coming out to live on the tour bus with him. She told about the day in the studio and the dancing and then the deal. She told about how she had become the boys opening act when their other opening act was sick. She told of the amazing feeling standing in front of a ground of thousands and singing.

"And now we're here but due to my career just starting out our relationship is under wraps at the moment," smiled Gabriella "So what's new with you guys?" she asked

"Kelsi's got a boyfriend!" exclaimed Taylor

"Who?" asked Gabriella

"Ryan," said Taylor

"Your brother?" asked Gabriella to Sharpay

"Yeah," said Sharpay smiling "You should see them tinkering around on the piano together they perfect forever," she added

"What about you guys?" asked Gabriella

"Nah no one," said Taylor

"Their still hung on up on Chad and Zeke from Rebound," laughed Kelsi

Halfway though the story Troy had gotten his phone out and had been texting the guys next door but when he heard this comment he texted them to get there asses to Gabriella room now to meet Gabriella's friends.

So that was why seconds later there was a knock on the door.

With a quizzical look Gabriella got up to answer it looking at Troy as she went to see a smirk on her face.

"TROY!" she exclaimed

"What?" asked Troy smirking

"What he do now?" asked Chad as he came in the room

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi's jaws dropped once more.

"Girls you're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouths," said Gabriella as she sat back next to Troy.

"Now Troy why did we need to get our asses in here so quickly?" asked Chad

"This is Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi Brie's friends from high school," said Troy

"So any of you girls interested in us?" asked Chad

Taylor and Sharpay both blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes not you little lady?" he asked looking at Kelsi

"I'm spoken for," replied Kelsi "But she likes you," she said pointing at Taylor "And Sharpay here likes Zeke," she said while pointing at Sharpay

"KELSI," shrieked Taylor and Sharpay

"Gabriella who do you like?" asked Chad

"Troy," shouted Gabriella from the kitchen

Taylor and Sharpay where still bright red while Kelsi checked her phone.

"Shit guys we need to go get ready for graduation," said Kelsi

Zeke stepped forward.

"Would you allow me to escort you to your graduation?" he asked Sharpay

With no words Sharpay meekly nodded.

"Sharpay Evans lost for words I never thought I'd see the day," laughed Gabriella

Sharpay turned to glare at Gabriella as Zeke nudged Chad in the back.

"Ow what?" he asked casting his own glare towards Zeke who was subtly nodding towards Chad

"Oh would you like to go your grad with me?" asked Chad

"Yea," replied Taylor

"Sorry about him he's not that quick," said Zeke

That remark made Taylor giggle.

"Well we will pick you up in our limo in wait what time was graduation?" asked Chad

"You're meant to be performing and you don't know what time it starts?" asked Gabriella coming out of her room.

There was silence in the room as everyone turned to look at Gabriella.  
>"Gabriella you look gorgeous," said Taylor<p>

"You look beautiful," said Troy

"You just had to say something Bolton," said Chad

"I'm her boyfriend it's my job," shrugged Troy

She was wearing a Prada gold silk satin tiered ruffled evening dress that came to her knee and had paired it with gold diamond studded stilettos. Around her neck sat a gold and diamond chocker with matching earrings and to anyone who wasn't looking it looked like a slim gold band with diamonds on it sat on her wrist but if they looked inside it they would see the engraving If I lived a thousand life times you'd be my one, my only, my true love. Troy had gotten her this bracelet just a couple of months into there relationship. Her hair was plied on her head in a messy but elegant up do (All links in my profile and I would check them out because they really are gorgeous.)

"Is that a Prada dress?" asked Sharpay

Gabriella nodded. Gabriella's outfit aside they turned back to their pervious conversation.

"It's Chad," said Troy

"True so we will pick them up in an hour so girls you need to go cuz Sharpay take ages to get ready wait you have your clothes in your car don't you?" asked Gabriella

Sharpay nodded.

"Of course," said Kelsi "We were going to get ready here with you,"

"You go get your dresses Kelsi phone Ryan tell him to meet us here in an hour and boys I hope you guys have tuxes," smiled Gabriella

"Why would we need tuxes?" asked Jason

"Its Prom tonight as well as gradation why do you think Troy is in a penguin suit," laughed Gabriella

"Oi," said Troy

"You look very handsome," smiled Gabriella

"Better and they've got them but we do need to leave in an hour because me and you have sound check babe," smiled Troy

With that Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor rushed down to their car for there dresses while Chad, Zeke and Jason ran next door arguing who would be the first two to get a shower.

"You all have en-suite bathrooms," said Gabriella "So three of you can shower," she added

"Oh yeah," said the guys

Half an hour later they were ready.

Taylor in a blue chiffon dress that came to her knee paired with black heels.

Kelsi looked cute in a peach and pale pink number that also went to the knee.

While Sharpay had on a Victorian lace one sleeved deep pink dress that fell just above the knee. Five minutes later the boys ready and they were all off meeting Ryan down by the limo.

"Oh my gosh we're going to be in the paper," squealed Sharpay as they settled into the limo on the way to East High.

This had the whole limo along with Sharpay laughing.

The entire limo ride was filled with laughing and joking and getting know each other before they pulled up at East High.

Troy and Gabriella got out first while Chad, Zeke and Ryan shielded their dates from the paparazzi and Jason was the last on his own.

Ten minutes later Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and Jason were settled while Gabriella and Troy were backstage about to go on.

But Principal Matusi had to take to the stage to do the welcome.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to this year's graduation. This year we have a lot of talented students going out into the world. We don't get many stars coming out of East High but the one's we do are truly exceptional. We have two performers for you this afternoon one graduated four years ago and is in what I have been told is the hottest boy band at the moment. The other performer became a superstar over night just months ago and she graduates tonight. Please give it up for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

The red curtain went up and the spotlight went on to reveal Troy.

**Troy, **Gabriella, _Both__**.**_

**When the road gets dark**

**And you can no longer see**

**Let my love throw a spark**

**Have a little faith in me **

Troy's spotlight turned of putting him in the dark but then it was shone on Gabriella.

And when the tears you cry

Are all you can believe

Just give these loving arms a try baby

Have a little faith in me

The light faded back to Troy.

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

But then the lights shone on them both and they merged together as the pair walked towards each other and towards the front of the stage.

_'Cause I've been loving you, for such a long time, _**girl**

_Expecting nothing in return _

_Except for you to have a little faith in me_

_You see now time, time is our friend_

_But for us there is no end_

_All you got to do is, baby have a little faith in me_

**You see that I will hold you up **

I will hold you up**, **

**I will hold you up now**

I will hold you up now

**All you got to do is have a** **little**_ faith in me_

_You see time is our friend_

**Oh baby**

Ohbaby

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

_Have a little faith in me_

Gabriella and Troy were brought back to the world surrounding them as the house lights went back on and the audience in the auditorium stood on its feet cheering and clapping. With a small bow they walked of stage. This wasn't there night this was the Wildcat's night.

So as they were walking though backstage to get to were Gabriella needed to be in order to go back on stage to get her diploma Troy stopped her as.

"Troy we need to go I'm back on stage in minutes," said Gabriella

"I love you and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So I have only one question to ask you. Will you wear this promise ring as a symbol of our love and the promise of one day we will be man and wife?" asked Troy

Gabriella stared down at the gold and sliver ring in his hand. There were no decorations it was simple sliver band set round a gold ring with the words forever love engraved round it. These words were separated by an inset diamond.

Lost for words Gabriella nodded and Troy slid the ring on the finger that one day he would slide a engagement ring on and then a wedding ring.

"Do you have one?" asked Gabriella her throat chocked up with emotion

Troy pulled his from his pocket and Gabriella slid into his ring finger were one day she was put a wedding ring. Troy's ring was the same as Gabriella's but had black inside of gold.

"Now we do need to go," said Troy grabbing Gabriella and pulling her along.

They reached the line and Gabriella got into place pulling her cap and gown on as she stepped behind Taylor.

"I love you," said Troy

"I love you too," smiled Gabriella

A quick kiss to the lips and Troy was gone, gone take his place in the crowd with the guys to watch his girl graduate.

Review Please

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**My Online Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 12-Epilouge**

One year later.

The stage was set, the venue Albuquerque. The act world wide phenomenon Gabriella Anne Montez. Supporting act world renowned boy band Rebound.

'Twas just before the encore and Gabriella was swiftly getting changed backstage and had no idea what was going on, on stage. Troy had come back onstage.

"Hey everyone you all having a good time," shouted Troy

The arena erupted into cheers.

"Now I'm going to do something. I'm going call Gabriella back on stage in a moment and I'm going to sing and from the song you can guess what is going to happen. But I need you all to be very, very quite. Can you do that for me?" asked Troy

The arena was deathly silent. Troy put his finger to his lips and hides onstage as Gabriella walked back onto the stage.

"Did I hear someone talking?" she asked looking round

"Hold on where's my dancers?" she asked

"And the music?" she asked

Everyone was holding their breath wondering what Troy was going to do. The stage manager knew, Gabriella' agent knew, Rebound knew, the tech crew music crew knew and the band knew. The audience knew something was about to happen and Gabriella was no the wiser.

Music started and Troy began to sing and stepped out from his hiding place.

**It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Oh, come on girl<strong>

**Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<strong>

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<strong>

**'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like<br>Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<strong>

**If we wake up and you  
>Wanna break up, that's cool<br>No, I won't blame you  
>It was fun, girl<strong>

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<strong>

**'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby**

**Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh**

**It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

The song ended with the house lights coming on and Troy down on one knee in front of Gabriella a simple gold band with a diamond lay glittering in his palm.

"Gabriella from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. There is no simple way to say this then other then I love you. I love you so much and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want to love you forever if you'll have me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So my beautiful Gabriella I have only one question to ask you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth do me the honour of becoming my wife?" asked Troy into his microphone so the whole place could hear him.

"Yes," whispered Gabriella

"She said yes," shouted Troy into his microphone and the whole area erupted into cheers.

Troy picked Gabriella up and twirled her around before he placed the ring on her finger and a kiss on her lips.

Then he was off letting Gabriella do her encore before the concert was finished and he and she went to celebrate their little piece of forever.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
